The One Saviour
by iRockJuzb'Coz
Summary: What if the war dragged on... What if everyone died... What exactly does the afterlife holds anyway... Anew adventure one where Naruto simply guides the hero to make the best choice possible. Canon Bleach. Incest. Harem. Not for Ichigo, for Naruto. My first ever story. Be Nice... Its gonna be a simple story with a Badass Passive Naruto... Don't expect much.


The One Saviour

Disclaimer: Naruto or Bleach or any other famous and profitable series do not belong to me...

With a heavy heart, I pulled my arm out of Sasukes body. A mirthless chuckle escaped my lips as I watched the man I once considered my brother fall limp. The irony. The very same jutsu that Sasuke had once utilised to kill me was now used against him, the Chidori.

It was funny, in the sick sense of the word. I had learnt the jutsu the very same time I saw that bastard try to attempt using the rasengan. I had to beg Kakashi, Kami bless his soul, to teach me the famed lightning cutter.

I let out another deep breadth. Despite the victory I felt a pang of sadness stab through my heart. The victory was pointless. It took away the lives of all those I held dear. Even Tsunade baa-chan, Gaara, Onoki jiichan, Ei-sama and Mei-chan.

What hurt the most was definitely the death of Ino-chan...

It was two years down the 4th shinobi war when we both confessed. We had skirted around the issue ever since Asuma-sensei's death... That very night itself was the night that the both of us lost our virginities. Life was far to short and unpredictable with the prospect of war hanging over our heads.

Sakura-chan's death was...pathetic in a way. She had been able to save the lives of hundreds during the war but the inner desire to satisfy her 'Sasuke-kun' had not seemed to have left her. She died unaware,pierced by a stray kunai, still contemplating on ways to make Sasuke good once again. Even a rookie genin could see how far Sasuke had fallen into the pit of darkness but it seemed that she was unable to see that.

Despite that, her death had benefited the world. After her death, I cracked. I let down all my emotional barriers and physical restraints and gave full control of my body over to Kyuubi. I even summoned the Shinigami, to retrieve the other half of Kurama... Sasuke had escaped but an even bigger fish had been caught, Uchiha Madara. The masked murderer and schemer had tried to escape with Sasuke but as usual Sasuke had backstabbed his own ally, even though he was family. It seemed as if over time Sasuke's ambition had twisted into that of Tobi's.

I killed Madara in the most anti-climatic way possible, he tripped and I threw a few kunai at him it pierced his heart, brain and his balls. His apparent death then caused me to be suspicious. That couldn't be it right? I mean the man who was, until 2 minutes ago, the strongest in the world had just... died.

That itself seemed impossible, I had expected him to simply phase through like always. However, upon closer inspection did i realise that Sasuke had applied a seal right before he pushed the man. A seal that was one of my own creations. A chakra destruction seal. The seal has a simple function to destroy any chakra and to destroy any sources of chakra. The seal itself worked on chakra so the larger the amount of chakra one has the faster their chakra will be destroyed.

But that was all in the past. As of now I really wish I had the company of a loved one. All my partners have died. All my friends have died and my family...have also perished. Once again I was an orphan. The world once had a ninja population that was equivalent to half of the civilian populous. Now only 1 shinobi existed for every hundred civilians. Madara hadn't really thought through his moon's eye plan. What was the use of controlling the world if there was no one to control.

Out of nowhere a surge of chakra flew from the dead body of Sasuke into mine. It was not only his there was so many light beams heading towards me as if I was their magnet. The beams blinded me and I was forced to close my eyes. The next thing I realised was that I was in a forest that had thousands of trees. The odd part was that each of these trees were stumps not a full grown tree.

As a walked through this landscape the chakra that previously attacked me, left me. Then each stump was replaced by my precious people and their precious people. Even people I never knew existed came to be. I fell to my knees in shock. Their smiles made tears pour down my cheeks. I pinched myself hoping to interrupt this dream before it came too realistic but a part of me really hoped that this was true.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" my laughter echoed off the crowd. Soon everyone joined in. Cheers could be heard throughout the area. I smiled. This was how it should have been, this is how the war should have concluded...

-TIMESKIP (5000 YEARS LATER)-

"It's time..." a cloaked figure rasped. My smile grew before it formed into a foxy smirk. Despite being separated from Kyuubi, or as he prefers Kurama, for years, it seemed like I got stuck with his foxy features. But who was I to complain, if these features were able to get a reaction out of Kaa-chan herself, than just imagine the amount of human girls who would literally and figuratively fall for me.

For the past few years life had been a rather emotional one. I met with my family, trained with hundreds of ninjas, scholars, civilians and anyone with any skill i didn't know. I am proud to say that I am a perfect human, at least physically. I had every possible skill set that existed at the time of my disappearance...

Hell I even had a beautiful daughter with Ino-chan... and a few more beautiful daughters with Mei-chan, Shion-chan, Koyuki-chan and Hinata-chan. I was told by Kami-sama herself that i would never be able to sire male children. Apparently it was prophesied that one would bring about the destruction of the heavens itself and Kami-sama deemed it necessary to forever remove that ability from me, though she did mention some possible side effects...

Yeah, that was another issue. Apparently my duty had been over in that world so I was no longer required in the Elemental Nations. My physical body had become some sort of plant and by now would have become a bigass tree.

Also the Elemental Nations now went by the alias 'EARTH'. I heard some pretty cool stuff from the other gods about the advancement that place had made. The things called 'Smart Phones' and 'Computers' seem pretty damn interesting.

I was broken from my flow of thoughts as I felt the cold hand of death touch my shoulder. "Shini... I guess it's finally time eh?" I asked, not really expecting a reply.

"Kami-sama has decided that it's time. That Aizen fellow has begun his move and Kami-sama herself deems that Kurosaki Ichigo wouldn't be able to handle him. Even if he did it would be probably a similar case to yours." was the cloaked figure's reply.

"Well wouldn't that suck for him wouldn't it! It sucked for me." was my ever-so-cheerful reply.

I picked up my 9 swords with well-practiced ease. As I pierced each one into my own abdomen, effectively sending them into my mindscape, I asked Shini, " What is it that your little representives call these swords again. Zan-Zanpaker or Zamptou or something like that right." I asked trying to recall my memory.

With his eyes blazing, literally, Shini bopped me in my head screaming, " ZANPAKTOU, Z-A-N-P-A-K-T-O-U! You idiot you are the asshole who named it. ASSHOLE!"

Shini was the child of Amaterasu and Shinigami, ya the one who has dad and jiji and many others in his belly. I meet dad quite often and I was happy that I finally got to be a child to my parents. However their relationship was really weird. Dad was gay and to prevent the other nations from ever finding out Mom was assigned to a lifelong S Class mission. To be the supposed lover of the future Yondaime and bear his child. That very night itself mom cried out to me the hardships of her life. How she was never allowed a lover, to prevent the spreading of rumours, and how she was still a virgin till now.

That night itself I was a very happy man to correct that mistake. It would be injustice to a woman like my mother to be a virgin...

You know the whole thing about eternal fighting. Well ever since his marriage Shinigami was not allowed to hold fights to almost deaths in his body anymore. Despite his protests a single look from Amaterasu silenced him. I being the Child of the Prophacy was given the task to babysit/take care of Shini whenever Shinigami wasn't around. For what I didn't know his mother was the freaking God of Flames and whatever, who in their right minds, in heaven, would even think of messing with him.

Other than these 2 gods, I also associated myself with Kami-sama and her husband, yup the Creator of Ninjutsu, Sage of the Six Paths and whatever other names mankind has created for him. The backstory to how he got his second title still amuses me though. He was at a crossroad with six paths and created 5 Kage Bunshins and sent each on a path and the last one for himself. Some obsessed fangirl saw this incident and the rest is history.

Being the epitome of the Human Race I was given some missions every now and then whenever the Gods get lazy, they called it training I called it Bullshit. This was one of them. However, this seemed much more serious than the other cases so I'll bite, for now.

-TIMESKIP-101 YEARS YEARS LATER-

I tried to rid my boredom by involving myself to this lion doll called Kon. I know all about it being the one who threw the doll over at the right time. I loved messing with his mind, " Maybe I could make a doll dick for you..." that was the question I asked it 2 days after it got it's new body. Ever since then he has tried numerous of humourous attempts to try getting me to do the deed without showing his ability of becoming life-like.

Suddenly a large spiritual pressure descended upon Karakura Town.

"Meh..." was my reply to this show of spiritual pressure. " Come on Kon let's go. I wanna see what happens."

" Y-Y-YOU KNOW!" he screamed reminding me of a certain child of Gods.

-IN A PARALLEL DIMENTION-

"HACHOOOOOOO" Shini sneezed causing a certain barrel in a parallel world to inch towards a certain boat with a causing a certain crew of pirates to notice it leading to events where a new crew member is gained.

Chapter End.

Peace.


End file.
